Let's Play a LoveGame, a LoveGame
by mooresomore
Summary: They'd filmed the behind the scenes deal for Nickelodeon, and Kendall had realized something that Logan liked. He'd be a good boyfriend if he gave Logan what he wanted, right? Rated M. Title stolen from Lady Gaga's "Lovegame". Kendall/Logan
1. Guess He Wants to Play

**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

**I know this is a short chapter; I had to post it before my brain forgot about it.**

They had filmed the behind the scenes things for Nickelodeon, and Kendall realized how much him being in scrubs turned Logan on. _Ok. He wants Nurse Kendall? I'll give him Nurse Kendall. _

Kendall convinced his mom to take him and Katie to the mall; he went to the Life Uniform store and bought a pair of tealish-green scrubs and a stethoscope while Mrs. Knight and Katie went and got Katie a new outfit (Kendall's bribe to Katie for going; she was supposed to distract Mama Knight so Kendall could buy the scrubs). He also went to the shoe store, buying another pair of Vans (he hid the scrubs bag in the store shoe's bag) and texted Katie. _All done. Where should I meet you?_

_By Claire's._ She texted back. Kendall met back up with them, and then said, "Hey mama, Katie and I love you very much, so," he said as he led her to Kay Jewelers, "Pick out something you like."

Mama Knight started to cry. "I love you guys too." She picked out a pretty necklace, and they left, heading back to the Palmwoods. Kendall hid the scrubs under his bed, and waited for the next time that he and Logan were completely alone.

Mama Knight and Katie were on a weekend trip to somewhere, and James and Carlos were out at a movie (and Kendall knew it'd be more than just one movie; they'd usually be out until midnight when it was movie night). He ran his hands over the scrubs one more time, smoothing them out. Putting his stethoscope around his neck; he called out "Logan? Where are you?"

"In the living room."

"Ok. Be right there." Kendall took a deep breath and walked out, getting into character. "Ah, there's my patient. Mr. Mitchell, how are you doing?"

Logan turned around to figure out why Kendall was being all weird and found Kendall standing there in scrubs. "Kendall?" _Oh shit. He's really hot._

"Yes Mr. Mitchell?"

"Please, call me Logan. Are you going to be my personal nurse?"

"I'll be whatever you want." Kendall said, watching Logan's eyes darken.

_This was going to be fun._


	2. Let's Have Some Fun

**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

"Ok, Mr. Mitchell, um, Logan, I'm going to check your heart rate." Kendall said, grabbing Logan's wrist. "Your heart's racing. Are you feeling ok?"

"Fine. Just, I have a thing for nurses." Logan said as he tugged on Kendall's wrist, making Kendall lose his balance and fall onto the couch, on top of Logan.

Kendall took off his stethoscope (it was going to get in the way; plus, it could be a real danger), and looked at Logan. "So, Logan, what do you want me to do?"

"Kiss me Nurse Kendall."

"I can do that." Kendall leaned in and pressed his lips to Logan's; he moved his hands to behind Logan's neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Logan's hands meanwhile worked their way up under the scrubs and sat on Kendall's hips, trying to get him even closer.

They continued making out for a few minutes, until Logan pulled back and asked, "Nurse Kendall?"

"Yes Logan?"

"Um, can we…" Kendall watched as Logan's cheeks got flushed (which Kendall always thought was cute), "Um…"

"Are you asking me if we can have sex?" Kendall watched Logan's cheeks get darker as he answered, "Yeah."

"Well, it's usually against the rules, but I don't see why not. I am your personal nurse after all; I bow to your wish." Kendall said. "No telling anyone about this though- I could get fired."

"Deal. I'll be quiet. I promise."

Kendall tugged off Logan's shirt and let Logan pull the scrub top over his head. They resumed making out; each one working on getting the other's pants off. Once that part was done, Logan looked up at Kendall.

"Trust me Logan; I'm a nurse." Logan nodded, and Kendall grabbed the lube (that had been conveniently placed under the pillow earlier) and slicked up a couple of fingers; he gently pressed one into Logan. Soon, a second finger joined the first, and as Kendall moved them around, Logan arched up. "Oh God!"

Kendall laughed. "See I found your prostate. Are you ready?" he asked, slicking himself up.

"Yeah." Kendall pressed in, and from there, it was a rhythm that they were both used to- fast and hard; Kendall jerked Logan off in time to his thrusts, and neither of them lasted long; Logan came first, Kendall right after him.

They lay there for a couple of minutes, trying to reorient themselves, and then Kendall asked, "So, how do you feel now?"

"Tired." Logan said, "But happy and relaxed. Thank you Nurse Kendall."

"You're welcome." Kendall said, getting them cleaned up and pulling Logan's sweats back up. "I'll come check on you in a few."

"Ok." Kendall tidied up a little (and put his own clothes back on; he didn't want to have to explain more than 'Me and Logan had a fun time hanging out'), and went back into the living room. "Mr. Mitchell, how are we doing?"

"Good." Logan said, and Kendall could tell he was getting close to falling asleep. _Good, __he __needs __his __rest; __he __didn__'__t __sleep __well __last __night_. "I know you could get in trouble, but will you stay and cuddle with me?"

"Sure. No one else is here anyway." Kendall said. "It's just you and I. Doctors have all left for the night."

"Good." As Logan drifted off, he said, "You looked totally hot in those scrubs."

"Thanks. Get your rest." Kendall found himself falling asleep too; it'd been a long (but fun) day.


	3. Hold Me and Love Me

**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

When Carlos and James came in at midnight, they found Kendall and Logan on the couch, Logan holding on to Kendall.

"Ah, isn't that cute." James whispered. Carlos nodded. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Logan was the first to wake up; the events of last night rolled through his mind. _Wonder __if __we __can __do __it __again __some__time. __That __was __hot._

Kendall shifted and woke up. "Morning Logan."

"Morning. Thanks for last night."

"Yeah. Can we just be Kendall and Logan today though? I'm not feeling the whole 'sexy nurse' vibe today."

"Sure. You were a good one though."

"Well, you were a good patient too." Kendall said, getting up. "Let me change, and I'll make us breakfast."

"Ok. I love you Kendall."

"Love you too Logan."


End file.
